A Moment, A Memory
by ForgottenHeart
Summary: Bella used to be part of the Volturi, but her and her brother Emmett ran away just over 300 years ago. Will Bella meet someone she once knew? A/U Em/R C/Es Ed/B A/J
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Twilight and its characters are all Stephenie Meyer's.**

**1695**

**Edward's POV**

I stared in amazement at the beautiful brunette vampire before him, and with even more at her golden eyes. She looked past him to Alice, nodded, then turned to him, "Edward. That is your name yes? This…" her eyes darted to Alice, "little one says it is."

As Alice huffed in indignation at being called little, he nodded slowly, unwilling to take his eyes off her to shoot Alice a reproving glance. "Yes, she is my sister." I beckoned Alice closer with one hand behind my back. "And who are you?"

Her head swung up and to the side a little, as if she were listening to a call we couldn't hear. As Alice took a step toward her, she smiled at her and shook her head. Then in that beautiful bell-like voice, "I am called Isabella." Again she cocked her head to listen and a small frown creased her forehead momentarily.

I decided to be brave, "Would you…"

She cut me off, "I must be going." She stepped to Alice and touched her cheek, then did the same with mine, "We will meet again someday, do not forget. For when we meet, I will be in great need." Then, she was gone like a breath of wind on a summer day. Dazed, I brought my hand to the spot her hand had touched, and her words echoed in my head, _We will meet again_.

Alice started going off, "Oh my god!" she squealed. "Did you see her?! She was so pretty! And she says we'll meet again. I can see it's true, but my visions are blurry; maybe that's her power?" Suddenly she was waving her hand in front of his face, "Hello, anyone home? EDWARD!" she screamed. I jumped, "Stop daydreaming, we'll see her again. Carlisle is probably worried about us…" Her eyes went out of focus for a second, "Well no, actually, he's met someone named Esme. Another vampire, she has a small coven. Come on! Let's go meet them!" As Alice dragged me after her at vampire speed, I let my thoughts drift to a certain golden-eyed vampire…

**Isabella's POV**

I chuckled lightly as I watched Alice take him away, what an interesting pair. Certainly not mates, they acted more like siblings. I gasped as James grabbed a fistful of my hair.

"Now, now Bella. What have you been up to?" He forced me to look him in the eyes, "Ah, feeding on animals again have we? When will you just succumb to the thirst Bella? Only human blood can truly satisfy the thirst." His free hand cupped my breast and his eyes were heavy with desire, "If only you weren't Aro's pet. I'd take you right now if…"

There was a sudden snarl and James was on the ground with Emmett on top of him. He was in full Volturi mode, "Don't touch her again James, next time you'll be ashes. Bella far outweighs your talents in Aro's mind, don't push it." He threw him far into the forest and turned to me with concern in his eyes, "You ok sis?" Emmett and I had been turned four years apart; Emmett when he was eighteen, I was seventeen. Our parents had died in a car crash and the Volturi had taken us in on the advice of an old friend. No one but Marcus, Aro, and Caius know why. I was attacked by Laurent on my seventeenth birthday, and in his rage Aro destroyed him and declared that none but a chosen few would be allowed near me or to touch me.

"Ya, I'm fine. James is just a creeper, I can't wait to get home." Emmett laughed and we took off running toward town, leaving an angry James in the distance. And as we neared Volterra, I couldn't help my mind wandering to a certain bronze-haired vampire…

**What do you think? I've got writer's block on my other story, so I decided to try something new. At least 5 reviews! I need ideas!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Twilight and its characters are all Stephenie Meyer's.**

**2009- 314 years later**

**Edward's POV**

He surveyed the parking lot at Forks High with a look of distaste, already looking forward to school being over and the mass of human voices to go away. Only Alice actually looked excited. "What are you up to Alice?"

She smiled angelically and continued singing Disney songs in her head, "Nothing! I'm just excited is all!" He watched her curiously, and then turned to Jasper who shrugged. _Happy, she's really happy. And impatient,_ he thought. She started bouncing on her feet, "Come on! We don't want to be late!" And she took off towards the office for their schedules.

He took the brief respite from, "I Just Can't Wait to be King!" to study the thoughts around him.

Rosalie had taken out her compact and was checking her make-up, _None of these humans could ever have anything on me._ And she was right, the thoughts surrounding her started out with awe, then turned to jealousy and lust.

_Their emotions are a mess! So much lust in such little bodies. They better stay away from my Alice._

Edward rolled his eyes in exasperation then turned his mind to the population at large. It was his job to monitor them, to make sure no one guessed towards their secret. He was just mindlessly sifting through their thoughts when he hit a wall. Almost like no one was standing there, all around the spot he could here thoughts, but nothing from there. Which didn't make sense, somebody was talking to open air?

He looked over just in time to hear, "Look Cara! Vampires! I told you I sensed something!" He almost jumped in surprise as two heads, one brunette the other black-haired, turned towards his family. The black-haired one started giggling and pulling the brunette over. There was something so familiar about her… "Hi! I'm Gemma and this is my sister Cara. I thought I sensed something last night but I thought it was such a small town that there couldn't have been any vampires here with us. But here you are! And veggies to boot." Her gold eyes blinked, then she continued babbling. The brunette was on high alert, remaining a bit aloof from them, scanning their family like she was looking for someone.

Just then, Alice walked up, "Hi guys! You moved in a week before we did right? I didn't see us meeting till later, but you're here now!" The brunette- Cara's eyes had gone wide and she took a step back as Alice turned towards her, "Nice to see you again Bella."

Gemma stopped talking immediately, and she slid partway into a crouch, "Her name's Cara, why would you call her Bella? That's so silly of you!" Her tone was light, like it was a joke, but her eyes were studying them, measuring them up. Edward stiffened as two more vampires entered his thoughts, distinctly male. They were circling, watching, waiting to see if the girls would need any help.

Cara stepped in and placed her hand on Gemma's shoulder, "Nothing reckless to draw attention towards ourselves. We really wouldn't want that." Gemma's eyes slid closed for a moment, then she shook her head and started bouncing again. The male vampire's thoughts faded.

"This is going to be such a fun day, isn't it Cara? Look! We've already made new friends!" Then she started talking with Alice about classes, shoes, and Omg! They should go shopping together! Apparently Cara hated shopping. As the two girls walked away, Jasper went after Alice, and Rose started stalking off toward class.

He studied the gorgeous creature in front of him, "So Cara, if that is your name, what brings you to Forks?"

She swept a quick glance all around her then leaned in by his ear, "I told you we would meet again Edward. In my time of need. Help me now, you won't regret it." The scene in the forest flashed through his mind, but before he could say anything, she shot a look of what he now recognized as apprehension all around them. Then, in a cheery but still distant voice, "We felt a need for a change. Humans do get suspicious after a while." The warning bell rang and they both jumped. "I'll see you later then," and she left, hurrying to class. He arrived to his first hour five minutes late to a very unhappy teacher. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him, then went back to ignoring the teacher. He followed her lead. But every moment up until lunch was spent thinking about that girl, and what she was running from.

**More in the next chapter I promise! I'm still at a bit of a block so reviews would be awesome! I'll try to update as soon as I can. ******


	3. AN

**Hey guys! So, you're all probably incredibly upset with me. I know I haven't updated…I haven't had much time or much inspiration. But I promise to get my stories up and running soon!**

**Any story ideas? Review!**


End file.
